1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of safety devices. In particular, the present invention relates specifically to an electricity shield for linemen.
2. Description of the Known Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, safety devices are generally employed to prevent collision with a object or substance. In some situations, the offensive object or substance may be harmful or cause harm if contacted. Patents disclosing information relevant to safety devices include U.S. Pat. No. 1,988,435, issued to Beebe on Jan. 22, 1935; U.S. Pat. No. 2,262,394, issued to Evans on Nov. 11, 1941; U.S. Pat. No. 2,576,238, issued to Rayburn on Nov. 27, 1951; U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,096, issued to Valentine on Feb. 15, 1972; U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,390, issued to Leigh on Oct. 3, 1972; U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,410, issued to Baillargeon on Mar. 18, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,003, issued to Keoun on Mar. 26, 2002; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,907,894, issued to Bishop on Jun. 21, 2005. Each of these patents are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,096, issued to Valentine on Feb. 15, 1972 entitled Insulating Liner for Man-Carrying Buckets. The abstract provides the following information. A man-carrying bucket for utility trucks in which a man is elevated in the bucket to work on electric powerlines, lamps and the like. The bucket is constructed of molded plastic reinforced with fiberglass and is additionally insulated by a polyethylene liner that is constructed in three pieces, a main portion covering the sidewalls and bottom of the bucket, a top portion that extends up over the top flange of the bucket, and a bottom portion additionally protecting the floor of the bucket. Economy of manufacture is attained by molding the top and bottom portions as a unitary element and then severing the element to provide the top and bottom portions of the liner. The three-piece construction is advantageous from the standpoint of economy in manufacturing and testing of the bucket, and durability and reliability in service.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,390, issued to Leigh on Oct. 3, 1972 entitled Aerial Lift with Workman's Basket with Protective Covering. The abstract provides the following information. Aerial lift with workman's basket with protective covering having a boom structure, the outer end of which can be raised and lowered about a horizontal axis, rotated about a vertical axis and moved toward and away from the platform carrying the boom structure. A workman's basket having an upper open end is mounted adjacent the outer end of the boom structure. Support means is secured to the basket and includes an arm which is cantilevered over the upper end of the basket. A removable canopy is provided and means is provided for securing the canopy to the arm so that the canopy overlies and is spaced above the upper open end of the basket and means is provided for removably securing the canopy to the upper end of the basket for enclosing the space between the canopy and the upper end of the basket whereby workmen in the basket can be protected from the sun and inclement weather.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,410, issued to Baillargeon on Mar. 18, 1997 entitled Aerial Platform Enclosure Apparatus. The abstract provides the following information. An aerial platform utility enclosure designed to be easily installed upon an unenclosed aerial platform bucket. The enclosure protects the worker from environmental elements without reducing visibility out of the bucket because a polycarbonate plastic such as LEXAN is used to cover the entire enclosure. Upper and lower structural components of the enclosure are constructed out of a non-conductive material. The lower structural component is firmly attached to the bucket while rotation of the upper structure and the protective cover in a full circle allows the worker to have greater access too his surroundings without having to reposition the bucket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,003, issued to Keoun on Mar. 26, 2002 entitled Aerial Bucket Support Apparatus. The abstract provides the following information. An aerial bucket support apparatus is comprised of a contoured support portion, for receiving and supporting an aerial bucket operator, and an attachment portion, for attaching to a wall of the aerial bucket. The aerial bucket support apparatus provides support to an operator when the operator may lean against the aerial bucket walls, providing more comfort and providing additional safety. The aerial bucket support apparatus can also include a recessed portion for housing tools.
Thus, it may be seen that these prior art patents are very limited in their teaching and utilization, and an improved safety device is needed to overcome these limitations.